focroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rihuar
Rihuar is the eleventh Founder born and the first to take after the Battleready Lightning element. Appearance Rihuar appearance it that of a chimera. He is a mix of his first three creations, the Oroevo, the Slirvou and the Liskaero, thus having a gigantic build, scales covering his whole body, purple colored eyes and horns at the sides of his head. Furthermore, he has a pair of black, razor sharp wings at his back. Personality Rihuar appears to be an overall calm person, easily dealing with most of the situations without losing his cool. He is, though, a really emotional and hot headed person due to the conditions of his birth and the concept of his element. His new personality was born after the eons of loneliness due to the fact that he was never visited by one of his siblings, and he couldn't visit them due to being locked inside the never ending storm, Skauharb. History Abilities and Equipment Abilities [[Battleready Lightning|'Battleready Lightning Authority']] - As the element was born inside him, Rihuar is freely able to generate Lightning Energy (or Qi) and control it, but he has better proficiency in the secondary aspects of his Authority. This ability is severely limited due to the handicaps Rihuar imposed to himself as he took an mortal body. * War Energy Embodiment - Rihuar, though his authority, is the embodiment of war, and as such can freely generate and manipulate War Energy (or Qi). This energy can be used to strengthen the body, project constructs like weapons or be used as blasts of pure energy, formless or shaped in specific ways. This energy, due to being the very essence of war and conflict, is quite tricky to control, and might chip away the user's sanity if they're not mentally strong. In large amounts, it can even thow the most sane and wise of the sages in a state of complete madness. This ability is severely limited due to the handicaps Rihuar imposed to himself as he took an mortal body. * Storm Energy Embodiment - The energy that most suited him as he was born. Though it, he can freely generate and manipulate Storm Energy (or Qi). With this energy, he's able to create and maintain storms at his will. It was through the use of this energy that Rihuar created the realm of Skaudharb. He also used this energy to give shape to the stormborn, the creatures who inhabit Skaudharb. This ability is severely limited due to the handicaps Rihuar imposed to himself as he took an mortal body. [[War Cultivation|'War Cultivation']] - High Warrior stage. [[Storm Cultivation|'Storm Cultivation']] - Raging Storm stage. Above Average Speed - Rihuar has an above average speed thanks to his Storm Energy cultivation and his own physique predisposition. Above Average Strength - Shown to be strong enough to knock down two opponents at his level at the same time. Superhuman Resilience - Shown to endure heavy blows of two cultivators at his level with ease. Partly due to Draeklir. Equipment Audgrael - Rihuar's sword, and one of the Three Regalias of the Storm. A sword forged by the Oroevo with an alloy of platnite and lightning silver. The sword can freely manipulate Storm Energy. It has the same power of a Divine Artifact, but it's Mystery level is too low to be one. Draeklir - Rihuar's armor, and one of the Three Regalias of the Storm. An armor forged by the Oroevo with an alloy of Yddrakk, lightning silver and a bit of true gold. It has the same power of a Divine Artifact, but it's Mystery level is too low to be one. Sarardaier - A golden chalice that's rarely seen by others aside from Rihuar. It's the last and the greatest of the Three Regalias of the Storm. It was forged by the Oroevo, made almost entirely of true gold with some decorations of lightning silver and fulgurus, the seven colored crystal. The chalice carries the essence of the realm of Skauharb and is one of its two sources of Lightning Energy, the other being Rihuar himself. It has the same power of a Divine Artifact, but it's Mystery level is too low to be one. Relationships Category:Male Character Category:Founder